Romeo y Cenicienta
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Basado en Romeo and Cinderella y la Evil Saga. Rin es una princesa, Len su sirviente. Len ama en secreto a Rin, pero no puede decir nada ya que el padre de Rin puede mandarlo a matar, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Vocaloid no me pertenece.
1. El comienzo de un amor

Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic basado en la canción Romeo y Cenicienta y un poco en la Evil Saga.

Aquí Gakupo y Luka son los padres de Rin. No odien a Gakupo, yo no lo odio, al contrario, lo quiero, pero en la Evil Saga él es el Rey de púrpura y si ya vieron la canción me entenderán x.x

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: El comienzo de un amor

-¡Princesa!

-¿Qué sucede, Len?

Preguntó una niña de ocho años aproximadamente, de ojos azules y cabello corto y rubio, frente a ella estaba un niño parecido a ella pero con una coleta en su cabello y era hombre. Parecía cansado.

-Ya es hora de que entre al castillo.

Era cierto, la noche estaba cayendo y dos niños no podían estar solos tan noche, alguien podría hacerles algo.

-No pasa nada.

Dijo la niña sonriendo tratando de darle confianza al niño. El nombre de la princesa era Rin, y el niño se llamaba Len, y era su sirviente.

-Pero si no recibirá un regaño por parte de su padre.

-Ash, ok.

Rin cambió su semblante divertido por uno serio. Su padre bien que la regañaba pero no estaba con ella casi.

Len estiró su mano para que Rin la tomara, y juntos fueron al palacio. Llegaron a tiempo, todavía no era muy noche.

-Princesa, es hora de cenar. Iré a preparar la comida y yo le llamo.

-Bien.

Len era de la misma edad que Rin, pero era muy hábil con la cocina y las tareas domésticas a pesar de ser joven, pues sus padres también fueron sirvientes del castillo, pero murieron y Len tuvo que seguir ahí, pues no tenía a donde ir, y también tuvo que aprender a hacer lo mismo que un sirviente.

Media hora después, Len llamó a Rin. Ella se sentó en la mesa del comedor y Len le sirvió en un plato una pieza de pan y un vaso con leche.

-Perdón por la demora, pero quise hacer el pan, recién hecho es más delicioso.

-Gracias, Len.

En aquél comedor tan grande sólo estaban Rin y Len. La madre de la princesa se había separado de su esposo, pero como Rin era la única sucesora en la línea del trono tuvo que quedarse en el castillo, sin embargo su madre se tuvo que ir.

-¿Dese algo más?

Preguntó Len después de que Rin terminó de cenar.

-No, ya tengo un poco de sueño.

Len sabía que la fórmula para que Rin durmiera temprano era darle un vaso de leche tibia.

-Venga, vamos a llevarla a su habitación.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, y al llegar al cuarto de Rin, ésta se metió en el baño para cambiarse mientras Len la esperaba afuera. Ella salió con su camisón rosa.

-Listo. ¿Quiere que le lea cuento?

Preguntó Len mientras se sentaba en el colchón de Rin.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál?

-Hoy quiero… Cenicienta.

-Pero si ese se lo leo todas las noches.

Dijo el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es que es mi cuento favorito.

Se justificó Rin mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno.

Len se subió a un banquito y tomó del librero el cuento favorito de Rin, luego se sentó en una silla junto a su cama y comenzó a leer:

"_Había una vez hace mucho tiempo un hombre que tenía una hija muy hermosa…"_

A la mitad del cuento Rin se había quedado dormida, entonces Len salió de su cuarto y antes de cruzar la puerta le deseo buenas noches y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Len entró a la habitación de Rin y abrió las cortinas.

-Buenos días, princesa.

Rin no dijo nada y se volteó tapándose con las cobijas para que el sol no la molestara.

-Tiene que levantarse, su padre quiere hablar con usted.

La sacudió un poco Len.

-No quiero.

El problema no era que Rin se quisiera levantar, era que ella detestaba tener que hablar con su padre, él pocas veces se ocupaba de ella.

-Por favor, o si no me regañarán.

Rin no dijo nada y se levantó de mala gana.

-Ok.

-¿Qué vestido quiere usar hoy?

Preguntó el sirviente acercándose al armario.

-Me da igual.

Len bajó la cabeza algo decepcionado, Rin se ponía así cuando era un asunto sobre su padre.

-Con este se verá muy linda.

Dijo volteando mostrándole a Rin un vestido amarillo con decorados en negro charol y dorado.

-Supongo…

-La espero afuera.

Len salió del cuarto y esperó a Rin unos 10 minutos mientras se cambiaba, luego tocó la puerta para entrar y cepillarle el cabello a la princesa, al final lo adornó con un moño blanco.

-Vamos a desayunar.

Dijo tratando de animarla. Rin no dijo nada y salió de su cuarto con un semblante serio.

Al llegar al comedor, Gakupo, el padre de Rin ya se encontraba allí desayunando, le sonrió a Rin como si todos los días fuese así. Ella no correspondió a esa sonrisa y se sentó.

Len trajo el desayuno de Rin y lo puso frente a ella.

-Buenos días.

Dijo Gakupo a su hija.

-Buenos días.

Respondió ella secamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-¿De qué me querías hablar?

Dijo la princesa directamente.

-Bueno, Rin. Quería decirte que ya no podrás recibir visitas de tu madre.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

-No grites en la mesa. Está prohibido que alguien que no sea de la realeza entre al castillo a excepción de sirvientes.

-¡Pero es mi mamá!

-Ya dije. Además, puedo conseguirte una madre si es lo que deseas.

Rin enfureció de sólo imaginarlo. Ver a su padre al lado de otra mujer y encima tener que llamarle "mamá", era peor a que la echaran a los leones hambrientos.

-Yo no quiero otra mamá.

-Bueno, como quieras. Tu madre tiene prohibido acercarse a este castillo, y tú tienes prohibido salir a buscarla.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Porque ella está lejos, y yo no puedo dejar que andes aquí y allá. Tienes que dirigir este reino en un futuro y para ello necesitas lecciones.

-¡Pero papá!

-Pero nada. Termina de desayunar.

Gakupo salió de la habitación. Len tomó su plato para llevarlo a la cocina. Mientras Rin comenzó a llorar.

Esa era la razón por la cual odiaba hablar con su padre, siempre terminaba en una pelea.

Cuando llegó Len, vio que Rin lloraba y se acercó a su lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?

Rin no dijo nada y lo abrazó. Len se sonrojó. La verdad era que le gustaba la princesa, pero no podía decir nada por su posición social, además que si el padre de Rin se enteraba, seguro que lo mandaba a matar, aunque fuera un niño, pues de seguro pensaría que alguien tras de él iba por el trono.

Pasó un buen rato desde que Rin había llorado. Len se había sentado en un sillón de la sala mientras Rin descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de su sirviente y éste le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Está mejor?

-Creo…

-¿Desea algo?

-Len…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Dijo ella sentándose de golpe.

-Pero…

-Ya no quiero seguir siguiendo órdenes, fingiendo ser alguien que no soy, sólo para mantener una imagen de perfección.

-Princesa…

-¡Prométeme que de grandes escaparemos juntos!

Len se sonrojó ante tal petición.

-P-pero…

-Por favor, eres mi mejor amigo…

-Princesa…

-Por favor, Len… por favor.

Ella lo miró fijamente y Len relajó un poco su rostro mientras suspiraba.

-De acuerdo.

Rin sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Len, provocando que el pequeño niño se sonrojara de nuevo. ¿En qué lío se había metido?


	2. Una princesa caprichuda

Hola a todos. ¡Seis comentarios! O.O

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, espero les guste este capítulo. Les explico un poco: En los fanmade de la Evil Saga, los tres hombres que salen (Kaito, Len y Gakupo), se enamoran de Miku 77… (Para mí es un poco molesto que todos se fijen y se enamoren de Miku en la mayoría de las sagas, pero bueno), entonces me basaré un poco en esto. (Un poco XD)

También en la saga, Gakupo es el padre de Rin, pero se fija en Miku y deja su reino y sus hijos de lado para poder conquistarla, pero ella lo rechaza y enloquece.

Kaito todavía no sale, y le voy a cambiar un poco aquí.

Len, igual que en mi fic de podría ser diferente la historia, no se fija en Miku.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo II: Una princesa caprichuda

Rin y Len ya tenían 14 años. El sirviente había caído en cuenta de que se había enamorado de la princesa que estaba a su lado, pero no podía estar con ella por miedo a Gakupo, un padre que hacía como que cuidaba de su hija pero en realidad no lo hacía.

La princesa estaba sentada en un sofá de la biblioteca leyendo un libro mientras su sirviente le servía el té.

Llegó una sirvienta del castillo.

-Princesa Rin.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha venido la princesa Miku del reino vecino.

-¿Ya llegó? Pensé que llegaría más tarde. Bueno, ya voy.

-Gracias.

La sirvienta dio una reverencia y se retiró. Rin se dirigió a Len.

-Acompáñame a recibirla.

-Sí, princesa.

Len iba detrás de la princesa caminando. La princesa Miku había llegado para quedarse unos días por una fiesta que harían en el castillo por la independencia del país, y habían invitado a varias personas de la nobleza al castillo, Rin no conocía a Miku pero había oído rumores de que ella era una princesa hermosa.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo ahí estaba la peliverde esperando a que la princesa anfitriona llegara.

-Buenos días.

Dijo Miku tímida.

-Buenos días.

Dijo Rin algo seca. Tuvo la impresión de que Miku era tan "diva" como hermosa.

-Soy la princesa Miku Hatsune del Reino Verde.

-Yo soy la princesa Rin Kamui, y él es mi sirviente.

Rin se hizo a un lado para que Len, quien estaba detrás de ella, se presentara.

-Un gusto princesa Miku, mi nombre es Len Kagamine.

Dijo Len muy formal haciendo una pequeña reverencia desde su lugar a Miku, haciendo que la princesa extranjera se sonrojara.

-El gusto es mío…

Respondió ella, aún con las mejillas rojas, el sirviente no notó esto, pero la princesa de Amarillo sí, lo cual hizo que se enfadara un poco.

-En un momento vendrá un sirviente para que la escolte a su habitación.

Rin se iba a dar la vuelta pero Miku la detuvo.

-Etto… ¿No podría escoltarme el joven Kagamine?

-Len es mi sirviente, lo siento.

La voz de Rin era seca e incluso un poco a la defensiva, dejando un poco intimidada a la princesa verde.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Len, llama a Piko para que escolte a Miku, luego quiero que sigas arreglando mi vestido para la fiesta.

-Sí, princesa.

Len dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Ya vendrá Piko en un momento.

-E-está bien.

Rin se retiró. El vestido de ella estaba casi terminado, pero sólo fue una excusa para que Len no estuviera de nuevo con esa princesa, lo admitía, le molestaba la presencia de Miku en el castillo.

Al caer la noche, Rin se cambió su vestido por su pijama y estaba a punto de dormir, pero aún estaba presente la costumbre de su sirviente de leerle un cuento antes de descansar. A pesar de ser ya grandes, a Rin le encantaba que Len le leyera algo.

-¿Cuál libro desea que le lea hoy?

-El de Romeo y Julieta.

-De acuerdo.

Len tomó el libro en sus manos y se sentó en la silla que desde que era pequeño, aún estaba ahí.

"_Súbditos rebeldes, enemigos de la paz, profanadores de ese acero_

_que mancháis de sangre conciudadana -¿No quieren oír? ¡Eh, basta!_

_hombres, bestias feroces que saciáis la sed de vuestra perniciosa rabia_

_en rojos manantiales que brotan de vuestras venas, bajo pena de tortura,_

_arrojad de las ensangrentadas manos esas inadecuadas"_

Pasada una hora, Rin se quedó dormida. A pesar de que Rin podía despertar, Len se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, le deseo buenas noches y se fue.

Al día siguiente, el sirviente iba al cuarto de Rin para despertarla, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días…

La joven se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, princesa Miku?

-Esto… Kagamine, escuché que usted cocina muy bien y yo me preguntaba si…

-Princesa Miku, le pido una disculpa, pero soy el sirviente personal de la princesa Rin, y mi deber es velar por ella antes que por otra persona. Pero le puedo decir a Piko que cocine algo, él es buen cocinero también.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, iré a buscar a Piko.

-No es necesario.

-Pero usted no se puede quedar con hambre.

Len se alejó y para su suerte encontró a Piko rápidamente, le dio la orden de prepararle a Miku algo de comer y se retiró a la habitación de Rin, mientras caminaba miró su reloj de bolsillo.

-Espero la princesa no se moleste, ya me atrasé.

Len llegó al cuarto y abrió la puerta despacio, encontrando a Rin sentada con un semblante serio.

-¿Ya viste la hora, Len?

-Lo siento, princesa. Hubo un imprevisto.

Len empezó a abrir la cortina.

-¿Qué imprevisto?

-La princesa Miku deseaba algo de desayuno y tuve que buscar a Piko para que le preparara algo.

Rin puso mala cara, esa princesa la hacía enojar.

-¿Qué vestido desea usar hoy?

-El que sea, al final tendré que cambiarme.

-Es verdad, hoy es la fiesta.

Susurró Len pero Rin pudo oírlo.

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-Lo siento, es que me distraje princesa.

Len sacó del armario un vestido amarillo con detalles en blanco.

-¿Este vestido está bien?

-Sí.

Dijo Rin con cansancio. Se levantó de la cama y tomó el vestido para después entrar al baño y cambiarse.

Mientras, Len estaba tendiendo la cama. Cuando salió Rin, se sentó en el tocador y Len comenzó a cepillar su cabello, luego le puso su típico moño blanco y bajaron la escalera, Len atrás de Rin.

-¿Qué desea desayunar?

-Quisiera un omelette y jugo de naranja.

-Como ordene.

Rin se sentó en el comedor y esperó a que Len trajera su desayuno, cuando la princesa terminó, su padre llegó.

-Princesa, ha llegado su padre.

Dijo Piko entrando.

-Ya voy.

Respondió Rin algo molesta. Len la siguió.

El rey bajó del carruaje encontrándose con su hija.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-¿Está todo preparado para la fiesta de esta noche?

-Creo que sí.

Rin era muy cortante, luego salió la princesa Miku del castillo.

-Buenos días.

Dijo sonriente. Gakupo la miró sorprendido.

-Buenos días.

Miku le sonrió.


	3. El rey de Púrpura

Hola. Aquí con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, no está nada largo, pero va a venir algo muy interasante, es que en esta trama voy a manejar aparte de Romeo y Cenicienta, la trama de la Evil Saga apoyándome en los fanmades.

Espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo III: El rey de púrpura

Gakupo no le dejaba de sonreír a Miku, parecía hipnotizado, y esto no pasó desapercibido por su hija, quien se molestó.

-Padre, debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta.

-… ¡¿Qué? Perdón… ejem… claro, pero… ¿Por qué antes no almorzamos algo con nuestra invitada?

Dijo Gakupo recuperando la compostura.

La princesa se molestó mucho y su sirviente notó su molestia.

-Sería lindo, gracias Rey de púrpura.

Dijo Miku sin dejar de sonreír.

-Dime Gakupo.

-Es que… bueno, como usted es algo mayor…

-Entonces llámame señor Kamui.

-Ok.

Rin no dejaba de mirar la escena y ardía de ira por dentro, ¿Qué tramaba su padre dándole tanta confianza a Miku apenas conociéndola?

-Padre, yo no deseo comer, desayuné tarde. Iré a prepararme. Len, necesito que me ayudes.

-Sí, princesa.

-¡Esperen!

Gritó Miku.

-¿Qué?

Respondió Rin de mala gana volteando hacia la peliverde.

-Esto… ¿El joven Kagamine podría preparar la comida? He escuchado que cocina delicioso y…

-Len es MI sirviente, y su deber es servirme a mí antes que a nadie.

-Es que…

Miku bajó la mirada decepcionada y Gakupo interrumpió.

-Rin, que otro sirviente te ayude, Len preparara la comida.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.

Len interrumpió.

-Pero Rey de Púrpura, usted mismo me indicó que mi deber era velar…

-Y ahora mismo te ordeno que prepares la comida, hazlo.

Len guardó silencio un momento y luego dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Sí, Rey de púrpura.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y fue a cumplir la orden que había recibido. Claro que Len no dejaría esto así, estaba molesto de que el padre de su princesa le hiciera más caso a una invitaba desconocida que a su propia hija, así que al momento de cortar los chiles, no les quitó las venas casi.

Salió con la charola en su mano al jardín, donde almorzarían Gakupo y Miku.

-He preparado la comida como le gusta a la princesa, espero les agrade a ustedes.

Sirvió los platos y Gakupo fue el primero en probar. A los pocos segundos estaba llorando de tanto chile.

Por deber, Len le trajo un vaso de agua y así pudo calmarse un poco el Rey de Púrpura.

-¿Acaso así come mi hija?

Len se vio en la necesidad de mentir, pero sabía que Rin lo apoyaría y más si era para fastidiar a la princesa de verde.

-Sí, majestad.

Miku probó la comida pensando que tal vez el Rey exageraba, pero para ella fue peor, ya que no aguantaba mucho el picante.

Len hizo lo mismo que antes, trajo un vaso con agua.

-¡Esto en serio pica!

-Me sorprende que Rin no tenga gastritis.

Dijo el soberano.

-Con su permiso, me retiro, tengo que arreglarme para el baile.

-Sí, ya vete.

Respondió Gakupo un poco molesto todavía por el chile.

Pero el sirviente no fue a su cuarto para arreglarse, fue a la habitación de la princesa.

Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar y lo mismo ocurrió, así que despacio abrió la puerta encontrando a Rin llorando en su cama mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-¿Qué le ocurre, princesa?

En cuanto Rin levantó la cabeza y vio a Len tomó una de sus almohadas y se la aventó.

-¡Espere! ¡¿Qué hice?

Dijo Len recibiendo el golpe de la almohada.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo vas a prepararle la comida a esa manipuladora?

-¡Princesa! ¡Su padre me lo ordenó!

-¡Nada!

De un momento a otro Rin se levantó y lanzó dos almohadas más, cuando iba a lanzar la última, Len se acercó a ella y se la estaba intentando quitar antes de que tirara algo por su berrinche.

-¡Princesa!

-¡Deja mi almohada!

-¡Va a romper algo!

-¡No me importa!

-¡Se puede lastimar!

-¡Ya dije que no me importa!

A Len no se le vino otra cosa a la mente y para distraer a Rin, bajó un poco la almohada que estaba a la altura de sus caras y la besó.


	4. Romeo y Cenicienta

Hola. Gracias por comentar. Espero les guste el capítulo… etto… creo que comí arcoíris, lean y ya verán…

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo III: Romeo y Cenicienta

Len se separó de Rin totalmente sonrojado sin saber qué hacer, miró al piso, pero aún tomaba las muñecas de Rin.

-L-Len…

Tartamudeó Rin.

Len pensó que ya lo había echado a perder todo, pero eso fue lo último que hizo y volvió a besar a Rin, pero esta vez ella le correspondió.

-Cumplí las órdenes de su padre, pero le puse picante de más a la comida.

Rin se rió ante la travesura de Len.

-¿Y Miku se enchiló también?

-Sí.

Rin se rió de nuevo.

-Princesa… yo…

Rin besó a Len.

-Te quiero, Len.

-Yo también, princesa.

-Deja el formalismo.

-Jajaja… es que… frente a los demás no puedo hablarle de tú.

-¿Acaso hay otra persona aparte de nosotros?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Rin.

Dijo Len, tratando de dejar a un lado el formalismo, ella le sonrió.

-¿Quisieras tener una relación formal con un sirviente, Rin?

-Sí.

Respondió Rin totalmente segura.

Su momento mágico fue interrumpido cuando Len miró el reloj.

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Tienes que bañarte!

Dijo levantándose. Rin miró el reloj también.

-¡Es cierto!

-Vete a bañar mientras arreglo tu vestido.

-Ok.

Rin se metió al baño mientras Len sacaba el vestido de Rin del ropero, ponía los zapatos frente a la cama de Rin.

Luego tocó la puerta del baño.

-Rin, voy a salir, me avisas cuando te hayas terminado de cambiar para poder peinarte.

-Sí.

Len salió de la habitación mientras esperaba. Luego pasó Miku.

-Hola…

-¿Desea algo, princesa Miku?

-Etto… ¿Podría ayudarme a arreglarme para el baile?

-Lo siento princesa, pero debo arreglar a la princesa Rin.

-¡Ella no es la única persona que vive en este castillo y usted no es el único sirviente!

Dijo Miku molestándose cada vez más.

-Princesa, mi deber es velar por la princesa Rin antes que por cualquier otra persona.

-¡Pero!

-Lo siento.

Miku puso una cara de total enfado y se fue.

-¡Len! ¡Ya me cambié!

-Sí, princesa.

Dijo Len dirigiéndose así a Rin por si Miku seguía cerca, entró y Rin estaba sentada en el tocador.

El sirviente le rizó el cabello y al final lo adornó con una corona dorada, que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido negro con detalles en dorado de Rin.

-Listo.

-Gracias Len.

Mientras su amado la peinaba, Rin se maquillaba, rápidamente se puso sus joyas y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa.

Dijo Len mirándola con ternura.

-Gracias.

Dijo Rin sonrojada. Cuando Len se iba a acercar para darle un beso en la mejilla, alguien le habló a la princesa desde afuera de su habitación.

-¡Rin! ¡Hija! ¡Ya es hora!

Gakupo arruinó el momento.

-Ya debes irte… esto… me iré a arreglar y nos vemos allí.

-Sí…

Rin salió y Gakupo ya estaba afuera con su traje morado con negro y toques en dorado.

Las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada de los anfitriones del Reino, mientras unas puertas de madera con decorados de oro muy elegantes eran abiertas. Gakupo salió primero seguido por Rin.

-Con ustedes, el Rey de Púrpura: Gakupo Kamui y su hija, la Princesa de Amarillo, Rin Kamui.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron, Rin pudo divisar a su querido sirviente a lo lejos que la observaba, le sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El rey dio un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y comenzó la fiesta. Rin estaba caminando alrededor del salón, ya que no podía bailar con Len, en un instante, un joven se le acercó.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

-Buenas noches… eh…

-Soy el príncipe de Azul: Kaito Shion.

-Mucho gusto.

-¿Desea bailar conmigo, princesa?

Rin dudó. No deseaba bailar con Kaito y menos frente a Len, pero sería una grosería rechazarlo.

-Quizá… una pieza…

-Bien.

Kaito tomó la mano de Rin. Danzaron unas cuantas piezas, hasta que se le ocurrió el pretexto de que se había caído del caballo y le empezaba a doler el pie.

-Debería descansar, princesa.

-Sí, creo que sí… con permiso, príncipe.

-Claro.

Rin salió al jardín, pero antes le hizo señas a Len con la mirada para que ambos salieran.

A los cinco minutos el sirviente salió, parecía molesto.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Dijo Len celoso.

-Ya sabes las tontas reglas y los modales…

Len cambió su cara por una de sorpresa y luego una de tristeza, lo que dijo Rin era verdad.

-Lo siento… pero no me gustó verte junto a ese príncipe.

Len intentó abrazar a Rin pero ella se alejó.

-Nos pueden ver.

-Entonces vamos a donde jugábamos de pequeños.

Rin sonrió en modo de afirmación. Len tomó su mano y se perdieron en el jardín como cuando eran niños.

El joven se puso a reflexionar, él quería mucho a Rin y la conocía muy bien, pues habían convivido toda su infancia juntos, y ahora su adolescencia.

-Rin…

Dijo Len.

-Dime.

El sirviente se detuvo y se puso frente a Rin con el rostro totalmente ruborizado, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello.

-Esto… bueno… yo… tú…

-¿Eh?

-¡Yo quiero ser tu Romeo!

Soltó Len de repente, mirando a Rin con la cara casi morada de toda la sangre que se le subía a las mejillas. Rin lo miró con sorpresa, y luego bajó la mirada sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba. Ambos seguían tomados de las manos.

-Pero yo no quiero ser Julieta, Len… no quiero terminar con una tragedia, yo mejor seré Cenicienta, quien tiene un final feliz.

Len abrazó a Rin.

"_El tiempo mágicamente podrá detener a todos los villanos antes de que nos atrapen"_

Ambos sabían que el primero en oponerse a esa relación sería el padre de Rin, esto le dio un poco de miedo a la princesa y al sirviente, pues Len podría ir por eso a la guillotina.

Mientras en el baile, Miku buscaba a Len, pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde estará?

-¿A quién busca?

La joven volteó y vio que Gakupo estaba atrás de ella.

-Etto… buscaba a…

-¿Sí?

-Buscaba a un sirviente, es que tengo sed.

-¡Oh! Ya veo… ¡Meito!

-Sí, alteza.

Se acercó el joven castaño mencionado.

-Tráele algo de beber a la princesa Miku.

-Enseguida.

Meito se fue y al poco rato llegó con una copa de ponche, se la dio a Miku y ella la tomó mientras Gakupo seguía frente a ella.

-¿Quisiera bailar conmigo, princesa Miku?

-Eh… claro…

Gakupo tomó la mano de Miku y se pusieron a danzar por todo el salón. Mientras tanto, el sirviente se encontraba bailando con su princesa en el jardín de su infancia, pues la música se podía escuchar hasta allá.

…

Al día siguiente, la rutina fue la misma de todos los días, Len tuvo que ir a levantar a Rin y prepararle su desayuno.

La joven estaba comiendo y su padre estaba en el comedor también pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que el Rey de Púrpura rompió el silencio.

-Rin, hija.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me iré por unos días de viaje.

-¿A dónde?

-Al reino de Verde.

Rin puso mala cara.

-¿A qué?

-Asuntos personales. Me iré a las tres.

-Sí.

Rin volvió a su desayuno. Gakupo salió del comedor.

En el castillo del reino de verde, una princesa discutía con su padre.

-¡Pero padre! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada del príncipe Kaito!

-¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Tu deber es casarte con él!

-¡Pero yo amo a otra persona!

-¡¿A quién?

Miku guardó silencio. Pues era persona no era un noble, era un sirviente.


	5. La visita del rey

Hola a todos.

Perdón por no actualizar, pero he tenido varios asuntos que atender. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo V: La visita del rey

Rin estaba en la entrada del castillo, delante de ella estaba su padre y detrás suyo estaba su sirviente, o mejor dicho, su amado.

-Me iré a lo mucho una semana.

-Sí, padre.

-Te cuidas, hija.

-Claro padre, no tengas cuidado.

-De acuerdo, me voy.

El rey subió al carruaje, luego los caballos comenzaron a caminar mientras Rin se despedía con la mano.

Len sólo la miraba, no podía dejar de verla.

-Bien, Len, tenemos mucho tiempo.

Volteó Rin mientras le sonreía a Len, éste le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Claro… Rin.

Ellos no podían estar juntos en el castillo ya que algún sirviente podría verlos, pero por lo menos podrían estar en el jardín o poder salir sin la preocupación de que Gakupo llamara a su hija y la regañara por salir sin su permiso.

Rin se lanzó a los brazos de Len para abrazarlo, él le devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero luego quiso besarla, así que tomó su cara, la miró y la besó, claro que Len se sentía un poco inquieto de que alguien pudiera verlos, pues si era un sirviente quien los viera de seguro iría con el chisme al padre de Rin.

A las pocas horas llegó Gakupo al país de Verde, bajó del carruaje desesperado, cuánto deseaba ver a Miku, y para su suerte, fue ella quien lo recibió.

-Buenas noches, Rey de Púrpura.

-Buenas noches, princesa Miku, ya le he dicho que me puede llamar Gakupo o señor Kamui.

-Lo siento, señor Kamui.

Gakupo revolvió un poco los cabellos de Miku mientras le sonreía.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Bajará en un momento… por cierto, él quiere que usted nos acompañe a cenar.

-Será un placer.

Miku le sonrió al rey, éste se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, en pocos días, la princesa Miku sería la Reina Miku, su esposa.

-Buenas noches, Rey de Púrpura, ¿Tuvo un buen viaje?

Interrumpió los pensamientos de Gakupo el padre de Miku.

-Buenas noches, sí, muchas gracias por su atención.

-¿Quisiera hacernos el honor de acompañarnos a cenar a mí y a mi hija?

-Por supuesto, se lo agradezco mucho.

En la cena, sirvieron los más exquisitos platillos del Reino de Verde, y Gakupo no rechazó nada, pues todo estaba delicioso. Al terminar de cenar, ambos reyes estaban platicando en el comedor, pero Miku ya se estaba aburriendo de tanta plática.

-Padre, ¿Me puedo retirar?

-Claro, hija. Que pases buena noche.

-Igualmente. Hasta mañana, señor Kamui.

-Hasta mañana, princesa Miku.

Miku dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

-¿Por qué lo llamó señor Kamui?

Preguntó muy curioso el padre de la joven.

-Yo se lo dije, por cierto, quería hablar con usted.

-Lo escucho.

-Verá, su hija es muy hermosa, y la verdad es que quisiera hacerla mi esposa.

-¿Disculpe?

-Le pido su permiso para casarme con la princesa Miku.

-Pero Rey de púrpura, si mal no recuerdo usted es casado.

-Era casado.

-¿Acaso la señorita Luka falleció?

-No, pero nos separamos.

-Rey de púrpura…

-Yo ya no la amaba, pero sí amo a la princesa Miku.

Dijo Gakupo decidido.

-Lo siento, Rey de púrpura, pero no puedo cumplir su petición. Debo confesarle que soy muy fiel a ciertos principios, entre ellos que usted sigue casado con la señorita Luka hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Patrañas. Yo ya no estoy casado.

-No ante la ley de los hombres.

-Rey de Verde, usted bien sabe que tiene toda mi estimación y mis respetos, pero no puedo aceptar esto.

Empezó a hablar Gakupo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-No le estoy pidiendo su aceptación, simplemente digo que usted no tiene mi bendición para casarse con mi hija.

-¿Acaso usted no tuvo problemas con su esposa?

-Por supuesto que los tuve, pero no por eso dejé de luchar por nuestro matrimonio. Si usted no está seguro de esa persona, ¿Entonces porque contrae matrimonio?, el matrimonio es para toda la vida, a mí no me importan las leyes de los hombres. Yo ya me separé de mi esposa porque ya falleció, pero aún así no me arrepiento de haberme casado.

Gakupo miró fijamente al rey.

-No me importan sus formas de pensar. Yo me casaré con la princesa Miku.

El rey de púrpura arrojó violentamente la silla al suelo.

-Le pido que se tranquilice.

El rey de Verde se levantó también de su asiento. Gakupo lo miró fijamente de nuevo con un rencor grande, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. El rey de Verde se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

-Ojalá Miku no haga una tontería.

Mientras, Gakupo estaba haciendo sus maletas, su puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo escuchar el rechinido de que se abría. Volteó la mirada y vio a la princesa Miku en la puerta.

-Princesa Miku.

-¿Ya se va, señor Kamui?

-Sí, debo regresar pronto a mi reino.

Gakupo volteó de nuevo a sus maletas, seguía un poco molesto por la discusión anterior.

-Ya veo…

-Princesa…

-Dígame.

-Cuando usted desee ir a mi reino, es bienvenida. Por cierto, también le traje este regalo.

El pelivioleta sacó de su bolsillo una caja, la abrió y dentro estaba un collar de oro con esmeraldas pequeñas y en medio tenía una joya color púrpura. Miku estaba sorprendida, esa joya en verdad era hermosa.

-Toma.

-G-gracias…

-Por nada, debo irme.

El reyo tomó sus maletas y salió, su carruaje lo esperaba afuera.

Mientras, en el castillo…

Rin estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro mientras Len le servía el té.

-Tu té, Rin.

-Gracias, Len.

-¿Qué lees?

-Romeo y Julieta.

-Jajaja… antes no dejabas de leer Cenicienta, y ahora no dejas de leer Romeo y Julieta.

-Lo sé, me gusta mucho este libro, a excepción de la muerte de ambos…

-Pues ese es el final… desgraciadamente no lo podemos cambiar.

-Len.

-Dime, Rin.

Preguntó Len extrañado, pues Rin parecía demasiado seria.

-Quiero que me hagas una promesa.

-¿Cuál?

-No mueras… no tan rápido…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que no quiero que me dejes sola, quiero que estés a mi lado, por favor.

Rin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al rostro de Len, éste se sonrojaba demasiado.

-Rin…

-Por favor.

Len suspiró, luego tomó aliento y respondió.

-Lo prometo.

Rin abrazó a Len.

-Gracias.


	6. Niñez

Hola a todos. Disculpen la espera, pero ya les traje el capítulo y está un poco largo.

Espero les guste y les agradezco los comentarios.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo VI: Niñez

Al día siguiente, Rin estaba durmiendo profundamente y no se dio cuenta cuando Len entró a su habitación.

-Rin… buenos días.

Susurró Len pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Rin? ¿Rin?

El joven se acercó a ella y dándose cuenta de que Rin estaba profundamente dormida, se acercó a su oreja y sopló un poco, Rin se despertó y se incorporó del susto mientras Len se moría de la risa.

-¡¿Qué pasó?

-Jajajajajaja.

-¿Len? ¿De qué te ríes?

Len se seguía carcajeando y se tomaba el estómago, luego intentó calmarse pero al ver nuevamente a Rin no pudo aguantarse y río de nuevo.

-Jajaja… lo siento… jajaja

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

-Es que… no te despertabas y te soplé en la oreja jajajajaja.

Río Len al recordar de nuevo.

-¡Len!

Reprochó Rin. Len se sentó en su cama y se tranquilizó.

-Disculpa, Rin, es que no me pude contener.

-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, Len.

-No lo haré si te despiertas a la hora que debe ser.

-¿Y si no?

Rin se cruzó de brazos en son de juego y Len se siguió la corriente.

-Te daré un baño.

-¡¿QUÉ?

La cara de Rin se tornó roja como tomate, Len seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

-Sí. Traeré un florero con agua y te bañaré.

-¡Tonto! ¡Me asustaste!

Reprochó la princesa empujando un poco a su sirviente.

-Jejeje… lo siento. Anda, levántate, mientras te bañas yo prepararé el desayuno. ¿Deseas algo en especial?

-Mmm… mejor tú prepara lo que creas mejor.

-Ok.

Len salió de la habitación y la joven se levantó para arreglarse.

Cuando Len llegó a la cocina, estaba cocinando el chef del Rey de Púrpura.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-El rey llegó antes de lo pensado y estoy preparando su desayuno.

-"Creo que no serán buenas noticias para Rin".

-¿Vas a preparar el desayuno para la princesa?

-Sí.

-Pues empieza.

-Claro.

Len comenzó a cocinar y cuando bajó Rin pudo ver su semblante serio cuando ella notó que su padre estaba de regreso.

-Hola, Rin.

Decía Gakupo más por formalidad que por paternidad.

-Hola.

Respondió igualmente Rin y se sentó, Len le sirvió el desayuno; luego se retiró del comedor pero se acercó a la puerta para escuchar la conversación, pues el rey no pudo haber regresado tan pronto.

-Pensé que vendrías unos días después… apenas ayer te fuiste.

-Ese no es tu asunto, Rin.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-No. Y desayuna.

La princesa no dijo más y comió. Len estaba en la puerta aún, pero una sirvienta se acercó.

-Joven Len…

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Estaba espiando al rey y a la princesa?

-¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Me iba a tropezar y me recargué en la puerta antes de caer al piso! "Tonto".

Pensó Len.

-Ok… bueno… este es un aviso para la familia Kamui.

La sirvienta le entregó un sobre a Len

-Gracias.

La chica se retiró y Len entró al comedor.

-Rey de Púrpura, llegó una carta.

-¿Qué dice?

Len abrió el sobre, que estaba sellado con tinta azul y el símbolo del País de Azul.

-"Mis cordiales saludos al Rey de Púrpura de parte del príncipe de Azul: Kaito Shion.

Soberano del País de Amarillo, me tomo la libertad de escribir esta carta para avisarle que visitaré la próxima semana su país, pues deben arreglarse los tratados de comercio y firmar el tratado de paz. Al mismo tiempo me tomo el atrevimiento de solicitar su permiso para poder permanecer en su país un breve tiempo para poder ver las maravillas que usted gobierna.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por su atención:

Kaito Shion

Príncipe del País de Azul."

-Ok. Supongo que hay que preparar la llegada para ese príncipe.

Dijo el rey.

-Como ordene. Les comunicaré a los demás sirvientes.

-Sí…

Len se fue. Rin se sentía sola, terminó rápidamente de desayunar y se fue, mientras Gakupo se quedaba solo terminando su té.

La joven subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto, estaba enojada, la semana perfecta que había soñado se esfumó. Por fin iba poder estar con Len sin tener que esconderse tanto, pero ahora que Gakupo regresaba tan pronto, ella siempre tendría que estar con él, y aunque para ambos era algo fastidioso, querían dar la imagen de una "familia unida".

Rin cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se recargó en ella y luego se deslizó hasta el piso.

-¿Por qué?

La princesa cerró sus ojos, y mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos recordó que el príncipe Kaito vendría pronto a su castillo, pero la joven se cuestionaba muchas cosas, llegó a sentir que los asuntos políticos eran un pretexto. Kaito y Rin se conocieron desde niños, y a los 12 años de Rin y 14 de Kaito, el joven se le había declarado, pero ella lo rechazó, pues en ese momento la joven atravesaba el divorcio de sus padres, además que notó que cierto sirviente se comportaba de manera poco educada con el príncipe extranjero.

-Len celoso…

Rió un poco Rin al recordar cómo Len había manifestado sus celos pero ella era tan despistada que no notó los sentimientos del sirviente.

*Flashback*

Kaito y Rin estaban en el jardín tomando un poco de té, estaban sentados en un juego de jardín de herrería color blanca que tenía adornos muy elegantes pintados en color dorado. Len estaba de pie junto a Rin esperando alguna orden por parte de los jóvenes.

-Joven Len, ¿Podría traerme un poco más de té?

-Claro.

Len se fue, pero no a la cocina, al llegar al cuarto se pegó a la pared para escuchar, pues tenía un presentimiento de que al príncipe le atraía la princesa.

-Princesa…

-Dígame.

-Bueno… no hay nadie cerca, creo que podemos dejar los formalismos, Rin.

Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

-Tú comenzaste, Kaito.

Protestó Rin inflando las mejillas.

Era cierto. Ellos desde muy niños se llamaban por sus nombres, siempre que Kaito iba de visita al País de Amarillo jugaba con Rin y Len, pero el joven sirviente no dejaba sus funciones de lado. Al crecer, Kaito se fue enamorando de Rin, y siempre que quería confesárselo Len los interrumpía, pero hoy no.

-Rin, quería hablar contigo.

-Dime.

-Bueno… yo quería decirte que desde hace unos años tú me gustas, pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo…

Confesaba Kaito mientras tomaba la mano de Rin en la mesa y se sonrojaba.

-Kaito…

Rin no se quedaba atrás, su cara estaba roja como tomate. Len puso mala cara al imaginar la cursi y tonta escena que debería estar haciendo Kaito, pues si sacaba un poco la cabeza para ver tal vez podría ser descubierto, pero aunque no estuviera viendo, a Len le hervía la sangre.

-¿Qué dices Rin? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Esto… Kaito… Eres muy amable, pero la verdad es… que no estoy interesada, te quiero mucho, pero no como tú me quieres.

El rubor se les quitó a ambos, el príncipe de azul bajó la mirada decepcionado y Rin la bajó triste por haber herido a su amigo, mientras Len bailaba de la felicidad adentro.

-¿Puedo… saber la razón?

Preguntó Kaito haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Kaito… seré sincera, sabes que mis padres se están divorciando y no tengo cabeza para andar pensando en otra cosa sabiendo que ellos pelean por todo…

-Comprendo… tranquila Rin, siempre podemos ser amigos, ¿No?

-Sí.

Respondió Rin para tratar de calmar la tensión del lugar. Len salió de su escondite.

-¿Y el té?

Preguntó Kaito. A Len le salió una gotita en la cabeza y se puso nervioso, con todo esto había olvidado el té.

-Esto… el té… bueno… está… está… ¡Está hirviendo el agua!

-Ajá.

Dijo Rin. Sabía que Len mentía, pero prefirió no preguntar, pues ya eran muchas preguntas por un día.

*Fin de Flashback*

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Len le había confesado a Rin lo ocurrido ese día poco después de que él se declarara. Ella rió ante el recuerdo.

Todo lo ocurrido en el baile de hacía poco en el castillo era una actuación. Que Rin parecía no recordar a Kaito y él tuvo que presentarse de nuevo, que él la trató de cortejar, todo. Pues Gakupo no estaba enterado del suceso y para ambos era mejor, había muchos problemas por resolver, entre ellos la vida que llevaba el padre de Rin.

Cuando la noche cayó, Len estaba cerrando las cortinas del cuarto de Rin mientras ella cepillaba su cabello en el tocador.

-Rin, ¿Tiene que venir Kaito?

-¿Celos, Len?

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Sí, claro.

Dijo Rin juguetona.

-No son celos, simplemente que no quiero que venga con otros planes que no decía en la carta.

Confesó Len mientras ponía una cobija extra en la cama, pues la noche era fría.

-Lo mismo pero dicho de otra manera.

-Rin.

Rezongó el sirviente.

-Jajaja tranquilo, sabes que yo no haría nada que no debo.

Dijo la princesa acercándose a Len.

-No me preocupas tú, es él…

Decía Len mientras abrazaba a Rin.

-Es nuestro amigo de la infancia, no creo que me obligue a hacer algo que yo no quiero.

-Supongo… es hora de dormir.

Dijo Len cambiando de tema. Luego soltó a Rin, ella se acostó en la cama, luego el sirviente apagó la luz, pero antes de irse, Rin lo llamó.

-Len…

-Dime…

-Está empezando a llover.

-Sí… estamos en época de lluvias, tal vez hasta truene.

-¿Y si me asusto?

Len sabía a lo que Rin quería llegar, cuando ambos eran niños, a Rin le daban miedo las tormentas y él se quedaba a dormir con ella para que no se asustara.

-Rin… tenemos 14 años…

-Pero las tormentas…

-Bueno… pero sólo por hoy.

El joven se acostó en la cama y comenzó a cantarle una canción a Rin para que ella pudiera dormir, a los poco minutos ella estaba dormida, luego Len también comenzó a sentir sueño y se durmió.

Efectivamente esa noche hubo una tormenta eléctrica.


End file.
